


Perchance to Dream

by LiraelClayr007



Series: NaPoWriMo 2020 [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse (Supernatural), Angst and Feels, Dreams, Love Confessions, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23833009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: Dean slips into his favoritedream, the one he dreams nearlyevery night, the one where he and Caslive in a house together;sharing a bed,sharing a life.The world is falling apart. While Dean and Cas have a night of solace in each other's arms, Dean dreams of what could have been.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: NaPoWriMo 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686106
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	Perchance to Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bakers_impala221](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakers_impala221/gifts).



They fall asleep after,  
a tangle of limbs  
and blankets,  
forgetting for a few moments–  
or hours–  
that the world is  
ending.

Dean slips into his favorite  
dream, the one he dreams nearly  
every night, the one where he and Cas  
live in a house together;  
sharing a bed,  
sharing a life.  
Sammy lives across town  
with his wife and new baby and  
every Thursday night they come over for  
dinner. Dean cooks, and everyone  
compliments his brilliance  
in the kitchen, while Cas  
brags about his well-chosen  
boyfriend. Dean preens.

He floats slowly to  
consciousness,  
but when he arrives  
he’s sure he must still be  
dreaming.

_It could be perfect, Dean,_  
_you and me._  
_If you weren’t so stubborn_  
_and I so broken._  
_If there weren’t monsters_  
_around every corner._  
_If we weren’t standing_  
_on the edge of a cliff._  
_I dream about you_  
_every night, about falling_  
_asleep with you and waking_  
_up in your arms and kissing_  
_you good morning without the ache_  
_that comes with knowing_  
_you’ll be leaving_  
_as soon as you find your clothes._  
_I know it can never be,_  
_but I can dream. And I can take_  
_the few moments you can give._  
_Every second with you is_  
_bliss._

Dean can hear every word  
but he doesn’t dare open  
his eyes. He doesn’t want Cas to stop,  
not ever; he wants to listen to Cas speak  
forever. These words, Cas would never  
say them if he knew Dean could hear.

_I think you know_  
_I love you, Dean._  
_Since I held your broken_  
_soul, since before I understood_  
_anything at all about_  
_love. But it’s no good,_  
_the love of a fallen_  
_angel, the love of a shattered_  
_human._

_I’m sorry._

_Love you too, Cas,_  
Dean murmurs,  
as if in his sleep.

_What?_ Cas sits up  
in alarm.

_Wha–?_ Dean rubs sleep  
from his eyes, scrubs at his  
hair, peering into the semi-darkness  
of the room. _Cas, the sun isn’t even up._  
_Still sleeping time._ He tugs at Cas’s arm,  
pulling him down into the nest  
of pillows and blankets and  
Dean. Cas resists,  
then relents.

Dean knows they’ll never  
speak of it. What’s the point,  
when the world is ending?  
But he’ll hold onto it. And  
he’ll hold onto  
Cas.

Whenever he can.

**Author's Note:**

> NaPoWriMo Day 24
> 
> prompts: dean x cas and "he could hear everything but dare not open his eyes"
> 
> (you probably noticed I didn't use it *exactly*...hope you don't mind too much! 😉)
> 
> ...Ah, Shakespeare. You're always good for a title.


End file.
